eyewitnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Larsons' Dog
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE YOUTUBE TRAILER: YOUTUBE: SUMMARY: Ryan woos Kamilah in order to get close to Lukas; Helen develops a connection to Ryan; Gabe uncovers a clue to Helen's past. RECAP provided by FOREVER DREAMING TRANSCRIPTS: Previously on "Eyewitness"... Start from the beginning. I want you to try and remember exactly what happened inside this cabin. I heard a car pull up. Then these guys got out, and they took this other guy out of the trunk. So I hid in there. The man in the trunk... did he shoot anyone? Yeah. He shot everyone. gunshots How did you get away without him noticing? I didn't. I want you to be the one to raise Jake. Just promise me. Yes, I promise. splash I went to Poughkeepsie PD and they gave me this cell phone. It was Sita's. Tell me the story... you know, the one I wrote when you first saw me at the hookah bar. But you're sure the man in the truck was the shooter? I saw him looking under the bed, and I just came out and hit him. Who's that? Oh, that's our eyewitness. He just came forward. barks, yelps What is it? The dog. His neck was snapped. He's dead. Lukas is here. What's going on? Hey. Hey! music ♪ ♪ The guy in the cabin... I think he just tried to kill my witness. music ♪ ♪ Hey. Hey. You swim here? It's the only place around, right? Yeah. I mean, it's not regulation size, but it's beautiful. Yeah. I'm sorry to hear about Sita. How are you holding up? I miss her... a lot. It's a good distraction, swimming. You can't hear the real world under there. Yeah. It would be good running into you. Am I gonna see you back at work? I think I gotta take care of Jake. How about dinner tonight? I mean, just to talk things through? I think I could find a sitter. Sure. Great. I got a few more laps. Race ya. ♪ ♪ Can you sit down, son? Sure, Dad. What's going on? Lukas, I think you identified the wrong suspect. What do you mean? Why? Because that suspect is dead. So? We have reason to believe the man you saw is still alive. Somebody is out there. But everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you an FBI detail. The FBI? It's for his protection. Why? Is the guy after Lukas now? Well, they're not sure, but they want to err on the side of caution. Trust me, they'll keep him safe. Okay, but how do you know that? Look, if Lukas were out there alone, I'd be worried. But what if he is alone? Well, he's not. Helen and Tony are gonna be with him till the FBI shows up. Yeah, okay, and then what if the guy gets past them? The FBI is gonna stay close to Lukas. There is no way that guy's gonna get anywhere near him. Hey, where are you going? I'm going over to the Larsons'. They're not picking up. I need to see what they want me to do with the dog's remains. How long are you gonna be gone for? Not long. Hey, you want to come with me? Oh, no, I'm good. I'm good. tones Is this guy after me? We're not sure, but it's always best to be careful. Wait. Is he gonna be able to practice? We need to take every precaution until we have the right guy in custody. The FBI is sending someone for protection, but in the meantime you'll have to stay inside the house so that my partner and I can keep an eye on things. Lukas, the FBI asked that we keep you off your phone for now. So what am I supposed to do? I'm sorry, Lukas. retreating footsteps phone buzzes percussive music ♪ ♪ Thank you. You know, I don't think I've seen you wear color before. Yeah, it's Sita's. Is that weird? No, no. It's comforting. It still smells like her. I bet you travel a lot at your rank, huh? Yeah. Do you get lonely? Well, I'm alone, but I'm not lonely, no. You? You know what? No matter how hard things got, even when we were kids, Sita always had this part of her that would stay positive, like she was convinced that things would work out. What about you? Yeah, I had that. I lost it somewhere. Oh... Is everything okay? Yeah, no. It's Helen. I promised to send someone to protect her witness, but I'm slammed. Burlingame can't spare anyone. I could do it. What about Jake? I could get my aunt to watch him for a little while. You know, you don't owe me anything, Kami. It'll keep me busy. I want to. Good... because there is no one I would trust more. music caw Be cautious if you feel that your previous life experiences have left you angry, depressed, or resentful. Negative emotions from your own past could hinder your ability to be a positive parent figure. You know what that means to me? Yeah, I know. It's been in the family forever. Yeah, got a lot of us through some tough times, and now it's gonna keep you safe with everything that's going on. So I want you to have that. Is Helen taking me to school? engine rumbles I knew you wouldn't be able to walk away. I'm going to. So what are you doing here? Ryan's team's got their hands full with the bust. He asked me to help protect your witness. What level protection are we talking about? 24/7 detail. With a tracker and secure perimeter? Mm-hmm. All information about Lukas's whereabouts will be between me and my number two. Good. Where's Jake? He's with Aunt Lee. For now. You know, when I asked for the FBI's help, I was hoping you had moved on. phone buzzes I told you, this job makes me happy, and I really need that right now. I see that. opens Hi. I'm Agent Kamilah Davis. I guess you're Lukas. Yeah. I heard you got some bodyguard now. Well, they gave me this lame phone. It doesn't even text, but it's got a tracker. So if I see anything weird, I just hit this button and that FBI lady's over here like a flash. Okay. Well, what about me, Lukas? I mean, he saw me too. What am I supposed to do? That guy... he's gonna kill me. Are you even listening to me? What am I supposed to do? As long as you're... as long as you just stay by me and Helen, you're safe. What about at school? What about it? I'm right here. So we can hang out here around your friends? Yeah. Yeah, of course. Okay. Just give me a minute. music ♪ ♪ echoing You make it stop. He's gonna kill me. ♪ ♪ What am I missing? I don't know. You're looking right at it. No, I'm missing something. Why are you taking it down? Because I'm not seeing it. Hey, you do know that Lukas would most likely be dead if it wasn't for what you did? Yes, and three other kids might still be alive if I had done better. You really want to help me? Yeah. So why are you sitting there? Okay. Okay. We've got three dead Vescovis, a staged shooting. We've got Bella's hair in the trunk. A day later, two kids die in a staged overdose. Sita blows up Mithat's apartment and then claims she doesn't know him. Bella runs away. She plans some mystery date... and that same night, she's found dead. The suicide was staged. Her rape exam tests for Mithat's semen. Sita kills Mithat before we get his confession and then kills herself before we can ask her why. Case closed. Until Lukas comes forward with this gun, says he's witnessed the cabin shootings, IDs Mithat... case closed again, except someone's still out there trying to silence him. And you can't figure out who? No, I can't figure it out. So why don't you try to figure it out, hmm? Go ahead. Tell me what I'm not seeing. I don't know, Helen. What do you want me to say? I don't want you to say anything. Just put the pictures back on, please. Okay. Not in the same position. Then how? Can you just put them up differently? Mix it up. phone buzzes Come on. Hello. Yes. Thank you. What's up? Lukas just spotted him outside the school. The shooter? I thought he said he forgot what he looked like. Call Buffalo PD. Ask for Cheryl Pitzker and tell her I need her to get here as soon as possible. Is that Cheryl with a C? Yes. Best sketch artist in the business. I'll let Kamilah know about her. sighs Okay. sighs ♪ ♪ phone buzzes No one at school can know what's going on. Okay. Can I talk to you for a sec? Yeah. So Lukas is absolutely sure he saw this guy? I don't know. I mean, he looks pretty shaken up. Well, he looked pretty shaken up about Mithat too. How fast can you get another lineup together? I don't want to put any more images in his head. I'm having a sketch artist come down tomorrow. Well, I can just get one from the city. No, this woman, she specializes in kids with trauma. Whoever Lukas saw, she'll put his face on paper. Okay. phone buzzes music ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ exhales grunts thud clatter ♪ ♪ So you really saw the guy? I don't know... maybe. Well, what happens when they find out that you didn't actually see him? Why are you stressing me out? I don't mean to. It's just... And why are you whispering? Because maybe it's wired. They didn't say that. Yeah, probably 'cause they don't want to freak you out. Really? Why? They probably want to hear if you're being attacked. I don't know. Give it a try. Say something. Like what? Anything... just something. Philip's obsessed with me. Help! He's attacking me. No, wait. Wait, Philip was the cabin shooter! Lukas likes dicks! laughs What? Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What if that guy is really out there looking for us? No one can find us here. How do you know? How do I know? 'Cause that... only that FBI lady knows where we are, remember? Yeah, okay. phone buzzes ♪ ♪ This is Helen. Leave a message. Hey, Helen. It's Tony. I looked into the address on Sita's phone. I got eyes on a surveillance camera. Gonna try to get the footage for you. Give me a call back when you can, okay? ♪ ♪ revs What's going on, partner? Hey. I got a present for you. Oh, yeah? It's a USB stick with the security cam footage... think you're gonna like it. It's great work. Right? Pound it out. Bam... knew I'd get you. You been making potpourri again? No. Oh, you know what? It's probably the cologne. What cologne? Um... Okay, so... Not the cologne Bella bought? Uh, well, I've been watching this documentary on how to get into a serial killer's mind, right, and... You are not telling me that you're wearing the evidence. N... well, technically, technically, I'm wearing a sample of the evidence, 'cause I bought it, remember? And another thing, um... you still haven't reimbursed me from petty cash. We'll talk about it later. God damn it, Helen. Bye, Tony. All right. What's up? That looked urgent. Uh, no, we just... we just need the FBI to clean up some surveillance footage, that's all. She's driving all the way to the city? No. The task force relocated to Poughkeepsie. Helen didn't tell you? Right. She won't be long. You know, the FBI has pretty fast decoders. Oh, boy. I have a few hours before I need to get back to our witness. Well, that's not much time. You want a drink? moaning phone buzzes Good. The witness is in a secure location. Oh, good. Wait a second. I'll be right back. Okay. music chimes ♪ ♪ Yeah, this probably wasn't a good idea. No, it's a great idea. Okay. I actually got a call. I've got a meeting in the city. Right, right. We should do this again. Yeah, I would like to. ♪ ♪ percussive music ♪ ♪ opens Hey. Where is everyone? Oh, final day off before we lock it down for the bust. Right. How come an empty police station always makes me feel like I'm at a graveyard? What's going on, Helen? Tony pulled an address off Sita Petronelli's phone. Okay. Look, I'm about to close up shop... We located nearby surveillance footage from the night of the shooting. The file's corrupted. You think you can clean it up for me? Why? Because I think Sita was involved in the cabin shootings, and this address could be a part of it. Too bad we can't ask her, huh? Well, if I'm right, we won't need to. Whoever's in the trunk, they'll be on this tape. Okay, yeah. I'll give you a call when it's done. You know, you don't have to wait here. I'll wait. Why the obsession with this case? Catch the bad guy. No, I'm serious. Thrill of the hunt? No. There's something else. You think you can figure it out in the time it takes to decode this footage? I can guess. I don't think so. I read your psych eval from Buffalo. Okay. So you know everything? Yeah... everything except what was on the pages that were torn out. Well, it's pretty convenient, having an old-school shrink... hard copy only. It's that bad? No, it was nothing. Why not tell me? 'Cause I haven't even told my husband. Isn't that the point of marriage, telling someone all your secrets? No. It's more about knowing you have that someone to tell, if you want to. I wish I felt that way about someone... the way you do about your husband. Gabe. Right, Gabe. You've never had someone to open up to? Once. Was she someone in the Bureau? No, she was just sitting in the edge of frame. What do you mean? I was on a job, doing surveillance at this cafe... weeks, months. I'd zoom the camera from my target up to her face and just stare at her for hours. Then one day the job wrapped up. We moved on, but I just... I couldn't get her out of my mind. I missed her more and more every day. So you looked her up? That's probably what I would've done. I showed up at the cafe, and there she was, sitting in the same place. Did you talk to her? No, I just stared at her for a while, at first, and then she noticed, and I started up a conversation. Did you tell her what you do? No. I told her I ran a company that produced LED bulbs. laughing That was the best you could come up with? Yeah. Why her? I don't know. I just... I felt this connection, and we couldn't have been more different. She was younger, a student. How could she... she had no way of knowing or... even understanding what I was about. Were you in love with her? thumping It was like everything in my life had led me to this girl... like I wanted to confess my sins to her and only her, which was strange because, I mean, I barely knew her. So what happened? I got to telling her I was a cop. She seemed excited. They always are, at first, until they find out we're batshit crazy. I couldn't bring myself to tell her much of anything. I mean, I talked, but I didn't really say anything. What did she do to deserve to hear about my nightmares, right? And then I just wanted to be with her and for her to remain exactly how she was in that first moment that I saw her... innocent, beautiful, and young. softly How did it end? thumping Badly. music ♪ ♪ exhales After Buffalo, I couldn't go on anymore. I just wanted to end it all. Who hasn't? No, I really did. I wrote the letter... forged the prescriptions, got in my car, and started driving. So what happened? laughs I ran out of gas in Tivoli. chuckle And then I went to buy some vodka to go with the pills. sighs breaking And I bumped into Gabe. Sorry. He talked you out of it? No, he was buying beef jerky, and he made me laugh. And that's it? That's all it took? Yeah. Well, I hadn't laughed in a really long time. Right. And it was like I had this free pass for that one night to just be whoever I wanted... happy, even. You guys got drunk together. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah. laughs And then the next morning, I got back to my motel. There was no more vodka to wash down the pills, and so I stayed in Tivoli and I got a job as a sheriff. Mm. laugh This incredibly decent man loved me. So I became the woman he met that night, and that's still who he thinks I am. Well, it seems to be working. It's working, but it's a lot of work to keep it working... Hmm. To be someone you're not. I don't know. I think I'm just tired. You really want him to know... everything, all of it? How can you keep secrets, real secrets, from the people you love? I don't know. thumping heartbeat ahem Here we go. With any luck, this will be our killer. Big guy is Stig Vescovi. He died the night in the cabin with the other two. Does this zoom in? Can you enlarge this image for me? musical buildup keys click Okay. Damn it. I can't see his face. sh1t. Just every time we get close... Sorry I couldn't help you find him. clatters sighs Thank you. You know, Helen, your husband... maybe you should try telling him. music ♪ ♪ clicking music ♪ ♪ closes Hey. Hi. You've been sitting here since I left? Yep. I'm sorry I ran out. I had... I sent you a text. I saw that. I had to go into the city. Yeah. gulps Ahh. Okay. Vodka? We never drink vodka. We did the first night we were together. I can't believe we finished that whole bottle. We... I practically killed myself trying to keep up. I hate vodka. Then why are we drinking it? Because we did that night. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. What about now? Nothing's changed. Gabe. Some things have changed, but that's... normal. laughing But it hasn't... hasn't changed us... Who you are to me. Who am I... to you? You're my wife, and I love you. I hate that stuff. Then why did you buy it that night? I can't remember. phone buzzes opens Hi. Lukas, we have you set up down the hall in Philip's old room. Philip will be upstairs, and there'll be an agent right on the porch. Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Torrance. Sheriff Torrance. And Lukas, I'm having a sketch artist come work with you tomorrow so we can nail down what this guy really looks like. Cool. Good night. phone buzzes Who's this? Hey, it's me. I'm down here on the FBI phone. laugh Do you miss me already? You gotta help me, Philip. Is it the nightmares again, where you can see the guy's face? No, that's the problem. creaking closes Just hang on a second. ♪ ♪ So you're sure? Yes. I know he's after me, but I can't see him at all. I used to do this thing whenever things got really bad back home. I would turn the sink on and close my eyes, and I would pretend that I was underwater, like I was floating in a pool or something at the bottom. It was all quiet, just floating there, and I couldn't hear anything. No one could get to me. No one could touch me. I was safe. Did it make things better? No. No, but it made me forget how bad things were. I still can't remember anything. When that sketch artist comes tomorrow, what am I gonna say? What am I gonna say? They'll think I'm an asshole. There's nothing from all those nightmares you had? The gun was always covering his face. musical buildup ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ grunts groaning How do you know, seriously? I don't know. What else could it be? Oh, there's your dad. Lukas. What? What... laughs Whoa! Dad! Enjoy it, son. This bike is insane. Yeah. Yeah, savage, dude... It's a 250 two-stroke. It's got twice the power. You think you could jump the water with this thing? Hell yeah, I can. Oh, my God, that would kill on my reel. Oh, yeah. Let's go. Okay. Let's go. Yeah. Whoa, you guys cool? Yeah. Helen's gonna be here in ten minutes with the sketch artist. Can we practice a couple jumps? It's right over that hill. Yeah, I don't feel comfortable letting you do that. Just one jump, please? Okay, one jump, Be back here in ten minutes. Thank you. turns over approaching music ♪ ♪ Burlingame, what's your status? We've speculated that the Vescovis have been manually splitting their tanks to hold half gas and half heroin. Based on? Well, based on the fact that they've been filling up twice as often. We got eyes on every gas station along the route. Good work. So what's next? Dry run this afternoon. Excellent work. I'll meet you guys in the field. Copy that. Hey. Hey. This is Cheryl Pitzker, the sketch artist I was telling you about. Nice to meet you. This is Kamilah Davis with the FBI. Hi. Hi. Okay, I'm gonna get Lukas. They just went for a ride. Okay. Whoa. That sky looks so good. Yeah, I think I can get all your air from here. ♪ Here stands a man ♪ ♪ At the bottom of the hole ♪ ♪ He made ♪ ♪ But don't push him, son ♪ ♪ For he's got the power ♪ ♪ To crush this land ♪ ♪ Oh, hear ♪ ♪ Hear him cry, boy ♪ ♪ ♪ gunshot ♪ Don't you ever ♪ ♪ Leave me alone ♪ ♪ My war is over ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ I am a sad boy ♪ panting music ♪ ♪ Lukas! musical buildup ♪ ♪ I love you, Lukas. Please, wake up. Whatever you're hiding from me, I need you to tell me now. The leak came from inside your office. You're destroying this family. I know about you guys. The shooter... he has been spotted. I think he is coming for Lukas. WHO'S WHO: TBA QUOTES: TBA BEHIND THE SCENES: TBA Category:USA Network Category:Eyewitness Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones)